Ichika Uzumaki
Ichika Uchiha (内羽一香 , Uchiha Ichika, née Uzumaki (うずまき)) is a chūnin-level kunoichi from Iwagakure and a former member of the Explosion Corps. Background Her mother was one of the surviving members of the Uzumaki Clan that fled from Uzushiogakure. Her mother's family ended up in a village outside of Iwagakure, which is where her mother met her father. Due to the risks associated with being an Uzumaki, Ichika keeps her heritage a secret and typically uses her father's family name of Fuma. Ichika excelled at a young age in her ninja studies quickly rising in rank. This led to her eventual recruitment into Iwagakure's Explosion Corps. Due to her service in the Explosion Corps, as well as her other skills, she was handpicked to undertake more covert missions including: spying, assassinations, etc. However, by the time of part 2, she is currently on a break due to health concerns. Personality She's a very calm person that can be quite serious at times, especially when it comes to her training and studies. She suffers from PTSD after a mission resulted in her capture and torture. This ultimately results in her shutting herself off from everyone and becoming rather emotionless as she searches for a new purpose in life. Appearance Ichika is a tanned-skin kunoichi with long fuschia colored hair that she wears up in a high ponytail with right arched bangs. She has greenish-blue eyes and is considered to be very attractive. In Part 2, she wears traditional Iwa-nin attire consisting of a red uniform dress with a missing left sleeve and a pair of brown sandals. Underneath her dress, she wears a pair of fishnet shorts with matching red trim. She only wears the standard flak jacket during battle. As an adult, she wears her hair down. Abilities Ichika is renowned for her Kenjutsu and Explosion Release abilities. She can channel her explosion release through her sword to knock opponents back and she can also use her Earth Release to harden her blade more. She also uses her explosion release mixed with her taijutsu by channeling it through her fists. Here you will write the basics of the ablities, such as what is their strongest asset, their strenghts and weaknesses, strategical preferences and such Kekkei Genkai Ichika possesses the Explosion Release Kekkei Genkai, which she inherited from her father. Bloodline limit. Delete if unrelated. Your oc does NOT need to have one. If related, here you should describe the ability to use the limit, its affects on the character and when do they choose to use it. It is suggested that if you are planning to have more than one character using the bloodline, you create a seperate article for the Kekkei Genkai. If your character is a user of a KG that is already in the Naruto Universe, please add a link to a Narutopedia or Wikipedia article about the bloodline limit. Stats Part II She finds Sasuke after he’s been injured in a fight and nurses him back to health. Sensing his power, she challenges him to a duel to see how powerful he really is. She’s able to hold her own for a little bit but even though she does have use of explosion release and lightning release, she still predominantly uses earth style attacks, which leads to Sasuke being able to defeat her faster than others due to his better use of lightning release. Since he’s somewhat impressed by her, he invites her to join Taka. She decides to join but mostly to keep tabs on him in case he decides to launch an attack on Iwagakure. During their time together, the two form a mutual respect for each other that develops into something more. She becomes fast friends with Suigetsu due to their mutual bonding over swords including the legendary swordsmen. She can summon Sasuke’s hawk, Garuda. Karin can sense that she’s an Uzumaki but doesn’t mention this to anyone because she’s afraid of Ichika. Trivia * According to the databook(s): ** Ichika's hobbies are training and sharpening her sword. ** Ichika wants a rematch against Sasuke and to fight Suigetsu for the first time. ** Ichika's favourite food is anything sour. Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators.